


【授权翻译】1911: 'hier hast du dein Herzblut gegeben'

by Roccoliejade



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-09-07 18:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roccoliejade/pseuds/Roccoliejade
Summary: 富家少爷爱上打工仔I don't own this work, all belongs to the amazing mariothellama except for my mistakes😀️





	1. An interesting encounter

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [1911: 'hier hast du dein Herzblut gegeben'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8588872) by [mariothellama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/pseuds/mariothellama). 



Robert的办公室在一间小房子里，装修简朴，阳光都照不进来。木制家具是里面的唯一摆设，还有跟外边水泥硬地没两样的地板。与炼钢厂总经理罗伊斯先生那奢华到吓人，有着一张桃花心木的办公桌和铺上软垫的家具的办公室相比，完全是天壤之别。Marco一直被认定是他父亲的的继任者，因此完成学业后，他每天都回来这里学习生意上的方方面面。  
自从那时，Marco就注意到这位Lewandowski先生，这位被提升上来的监管者中的一员，现在负责手下的波兰工人。一位移民工作者在这里能被提升到需肩负如此责任的职位实在是罕见，这位Lewandowski先生一定有非同常人的地方，所以Marco决定尽可能地从他身上学到更多东西。说的再坦率一点，这个男人身上的某种特质已经完全吸引了他。  
Robert于他，就像他的发色一样，是深不见底的黑，而Marco是永远闪着光的小太阳。他那雄伟健壮，用肌肉撑起的骨架，带着强烈的雄性气息，被太阳晒成小麦色的肌肤无不展现着男人的骄傲和自信。当发觉没有人注意到Marco时，只要有机会，他便会看着Robert工作，看着他在手下前东奔西走。他是一位受人尊敬的领导者，总是尽全力帮助工人们完成那些繁重的任务。那双闪着敏锐的光的蓝色眼睛，当它们看向Marco时，像是要直直穿透他的双眼，探寻隐藏在他心里最深处的情感和炽热。  
当他们有些事情需要讨论时，Marco总会过来跟Robert待在一起，斟酌他的意见。他的见解与想法绝不是整天坐在办公室里能想出来的，而是来自于在工地上所见所闻所感。Robert深谙用人之道，他手下都是技术精湛的工人，是他引以为傲的财富，每一份都如焦炭，似钢铁珍贵。Marco希望在他身上取点经，学会如何最大化管理这些宝贵的资源。  
大概四个月后，上完早班，Robert让Marco来他办公室如果他想“learn more”的话。Marco不是十分确定Robert说的仅仅是管理策略或是精简工业流程或是……但是他希望这样。  
Marco不自觉地颤抖了一下，一股难以言喻的复杂情感在胃里翻搅，夹杂着害怕、期待和兴奋。  
他发觉自己似乎陷入了危险的境地，单独去见Robert的时候，就像被伺机出动的捕食者一步步跟踪，直到被扑倒，这感觉可不好。  
Robert反身锁上了门，Marco看着他的举动，胸腔里的气体反反复复压着他，令他呼吸困难。  
“放松点。”Robert喉声低沉，带着不可抗拒的压迫感，“我没想把你当作俘虏，Reus先生。我只是想确保没有人会来打扰我们，把手伸出来。”他操着一口流利的德语，但无意间流露出的口音让他更加迷人且危险。  
Marco颤抖着把手伸出来，Robert将钥匙置于掌心：“你可以走了，Reus先生。走过去，打开门，离开。我保证你再也不会跟我有任何交集。”  
Marco精神紧绷，恐惧排山倒海般将他几乎吞噬，Marco挣扎着，努力让自己的声音平静下来，将视线牢牢锁定于男人的蓝灰色眼眸上：“不，我想在你身上学到更多东西，Lewandowski先生。”  
“我需要警告你，Reus先生，这可一点儿也不美好。”他的恐吓里掺杂着一丝……后悔？这可真是太奇怪了，“这绝不是你日日夜夜想着的浪漫的场景。没有你的上流社会，没有娇滴滴的名媛或是妓女眨巴眨巴眼睛看着你。男人从不做爱，我们只互相操。如果你现在不从那扇门走出去，罗伊斯先生，我保证会狠狠地干你。”  
Marco什么话都没有说，但是他的目光没有因为刚刚的一番话产生哪怕一丝的动摇。Robert伸出手，短暂地在金发男人的颧骨停留，轻柔的举动仿佛刚刚恶毒的言语不是出自这个优雅的黑发男人的嘴里。  
“转过去！”Robert命令道，“对着墙，把手抵在墙上！”  
Marco按照Robert的指示做了，兴奋和恐惧让他呼吸急促。不知为何，潜意识里，他觉得Robert不会伤害他，而且他觉得自己必须要这么做，就算只有一次，。  
在Robert靠近的一瞬间，Marco屏住了呼吸，Robert解开了他的裤子拉过膝盖，凉意瞬间席卷他的私密部位。当身后的男人那宽大布满茧子的手掌抚上他的大腿和臀部时，他强迫自己吸入一大口空气来维持镇定。男人的手像蛇一般流畅的在他身体游走，引起金发男人的颤抖和呻吟，Marco弓起身子渴望更多的触碰。不够，这远远不够，他还要更多。他发誓如果Robert不继续的话，自己便要燃成灰烬了。  
身后的男人用指腹细细碾过他的穴口，Marco不住地惊呼一声，粗砺的指尖如若有若无划过过分敏感的未经开拓的肌肤。从来没有人触碰过Marco那里，更没想到这感觉是如此美妙。Robert的手掌移到了他的嘴唇，Marco下意识地用舌尖濡湿它。那尝起来是煤烟和沸腾的铁水的味道，是让Marco轻易上瘾的劳苦工作的气味，麝香味，和雄性荷尔蒙。他亟须做些什么来转移Robert将冰冷粘稠的润滑液涂抹在他的穴口，反复转圈碾磨着的触感。Marco颤栗着，不知道是应该挣扎着逃离Robert在他身体上施加的陌生触感，还是完全打开自己，请求他更过分的侵犯。  
Marco感受到男人灼热的气息拂过他瘙痒的肌肤，他哆嗦着。  
“别出声，罗伊斯先生。我警告你。”  
男人低沉的嗓音带着不可抗拒的命令意味回响在Marco的耳边。  
事实上，就在Robert将两根指头一起塞进去的当口，Marco喊出了声。  
但Robert紧紧地捂住了他的嘴，尖叫声戛然而止。  
侵入是火热，紧绷而痛苦的。  
但Marco能感到一些超越不适的感觉在闪现，那是突然而强烈的快感，让他渴望更多，让他迫切地想要索求这遥不可及的极致欢愉。  
Marco试着放松，调整呼吸，专注于Robert在他体内揉捻的动作，点燃他内心的欲火。  
渐渐地，他开始享受被填满的感觉，享受被强壮的手指爱抚，按压，在敏感内壁跳动的触感。 享受Robert反复进出他逐渐放松的入口，享受一步步被打开的过程。他突然意识到，身后的男人这么做是为了让他更好的容纳自己的硕大，他的双膝不自主地发颤，快要支撑不住身体的重量。  
当Robert将手指抽出时，空虚感布满全身，但同时也对着接下来会发生的事充满期待。Marco听到Robert在解他的裤子，它们滑落膝盖的声音清晰无误地传入他的耳中。接着，他感觉到身后的男人的火热的器官抵在他的尾椎骨。那硕大、火热、跳动的阴茎整滴着粘稠的液体在金发男人洁白的身体沾上淫秽的痕迹。Marco从来没有看过另一个男人的阴茎，也从没有触摸过，这令他处于着迷又惧怕的欲海之中。再过一会，这火热的器官会捅入他，深深地捅入他。他的呼吸变得急促且吃力，他完全不知道这会以什么方式进行，但身后的男人是他此刻唯一能相信的人，除此之外，别无他法。  
Robert将手移开他的嘴唇，用一块整洁的布条塞进他的嘴里，覆盖住他带着哭腔的喊声。他讨厌这么干，但是他知道Marco绝不会在他侵入时保持沉默，也不会未经他的抚摸达到高潮，他十分清楚这一点。所以他需要将两只手都空出来支撑Marco的重量并尽可能地满足他。  
Robert的顶端在Marco的入口轻轻磨蹭，阴茎与敏感的肉体接触的美妙触感让他大口喘气。男人将他的臀部往前送，将自己尽力挤进那未尽人事的穴道。这超过了Marco所能承受的极限，突然的侵入，迫使他将身体打开，就像是一把利刃硬生生地将自己劈成两半。Marco竭力找回自己的呼吸节奏，消除这强烈灼热的陌生感，更好地让男人进入他的身体，跟自己合二为一。硕大的器官缓缓地，一点一点地推进，Marco的小穴终于能够完全容纳男人的阴茎，这令他感到喜悦。但接着他从男人的手指的力度感受到他也同自己一样沉溺其中，即使他的器官和Marco的相比要大的多，也吓人的多。  
当完全进入到Marco的身体里时，Robert停下来让他适应自己的尺寸，这让Marco感到些许宽慰，毕竟他没有强迫自己一下接纳他的全部。很显然，他完全没有准备好一瞬间就尽数吞下。然而，身体的某一部分在叫嚣着渴望Robert在他体内更深处探索，想品尝他的囊袋也送入的滋味，想感受他炙热的肌肤和腹股沟那坚硬的骨骼贴着自己的双臀。Robert松开了放在Marco屁股上的一只手，转而紧紧握住他抠住墙的手掌。Marco攀附着身后男人宽厚的手掌，感激他在刺入自己时的贴心。一次又一次强硬又快速的抽插，Robert的呼吸随之变得粗重滚烫，但他好心地控制住力道，以免给Marco带来任何不适。  
不多时，初始的痛苦慢慢消散，取代而之的是一波一波涌起的快感。Marco喜欢被身后男人准备、开拓、填满的感觉，享受他在自己身上耀武扬威。他的阴茎在体内抽插带来的摩擦感，天，这感觉太美妙了。但这远远不够，他渴求更多，即使不知道自己还想要什么，但是他知道，就快了。体内迅速堆积起来的快感迫切说明他快要高潮了，这要射不射的感觉比想要Robert进入他体内更加折磨。但可惜的是，他完全不知道怎样做，就像他不知道自己究竟想要男人干什么一样。Marco开始啜泣，像一只无助的小兽呜咽，发出想要射精的信号。  
Robert感觉到了，他松开另一只手，握住金发男人肿胀发疼的阴茎。，固定好自己的姿势，上下撸动Marco的器官。Marco闭上眼，感受男人强壮带茧，做着粗重体力活的手指在自己的纤弱、敏感的器官工作着。在Robert粗砺的拇指滑过他充血的龟头时，他无可抑制地出声尖叫，全身软成一摊水，以致未发觉身后的男人用与手相同的频率再次刺入他的身体。Marco眼前一黑，烟花迸裂，他达到了高潮，这几乎让他想起了炼钢厂的核心，那如地狱般的熔炉。同时，Robert在同一时刻射进他体内，Marco仍感觉那怪物还在自己的内壁跳动。  
高潮过后，Robert将自己靠在Marco身体上，头枕着金发男人的后颈，接着从他身体里撤出来。Marco抽泣了一声，不知道是因为男人撤出时带来的疼痛或是突入而来的落空。Robert将布条拿出来，擦了擦自己的手，又清理了Marco的身体，之后将布条扔进垃圾桶。Marco听到男人穿上裤子的声音，拉上拉链，扣好皮带，重新坐在桌子旁。  
Marco保持着靠墙的姿势站了几分钟，急切想找回自制力，让他在不被其他人发现前赶快穿过钢铁厂。他多么想Robert抱住他，安抚他，在他无力、支离破碎的时候感受他宽厚坚实的臂膀，但是冷酷的现实将他扯回来。他知道这不太可能，起码现在。  
在Marco出去前停顿了会，不知道是否应该说些什么还是Robert打破了屋内的死寂。  
“星期四下午四点，我会在这里等你，罗伊斯先生，如果你还想’learn more’”男人冷酷、毫无感情的声音响起，他甚至连一个回头也吝啬地不肯给他。  
*******  
Robert坐在椅子上，双手埋在头里。就这么不管Marco让他难安，但是，自己无法在第一次的性爱后给予另一个男人亲密感和安全感，不如就这样让他离开，给他一点空间去恢复，这样对双方都好。Robert需要点时间和精力来思考。他无法想象刚刚自己是有多蠢才会干出这样的事，自己正在冒多大的风险。他赌上了现在所拥有的一切，更糟糕的是，他赌上能保障他母亲和姐姐生活的资本。如果Robert丢了饭碗，他就毁了在德国的生活，他苦心经营的生活。他们甚至会衣食无着，他的姐姐没有一笔丰厚的嫁妆让她嫁个好人家。如果很不幸那些事情真的发生了，他绝不会原谅自己。可笑的是，他所赌上的这一切是为了什么？为了一个Marco那样的男人，那样绝不会关心Robert的男人。  
Marco那样的富家子弟不会喜欢他，他们要娶也会娶与自己门当户对的优雅淑女，住在奢华的别墅，前途无忧。就算他们喜欢带把的，也会选择跟他们处在同一阶级的，因为有着共同的利益，他们会把自己的嘴管牢。而永远永远，不会是Robert这样拼命工作为了糊口的人。  
但是，在他内心深处，他相信Marco不是那样的人，比那些肤浅没用的中产阶级的儿子要强的多。Robert看出了他在询问如何运转炼钢厂时，脑瓜里蕴藏的智慧。他尊重Robert的意见，真心实意关心工人们的状况。Robert发觉这位年轻男人内心的狂野，永不会被驯服的骄傲，却又恰如其分，没有逾越自己的身份和地位。Marco一直都表现得勇敢，毫不畏缩，即使他一定很紧张、害怕，还是将Robert给他的苦楚和愉悦尽数收下，这令Robert更变本加厉。  
Marco值得一个美好的第一次。他应该被亲吻，被爱抚，应该被小心翼翼地剥开。他瘦弱却完美的身躯应该每一寸都被好好珍视。他应该被缓缓且轻柔地扩张，直到他快不能呼吸，急需下一步动作。那才是他应该经历的，被细细包裹、进入，而不是在破旧的小屋子里的墙上被粗暴地贯穿。木已成舟，现在Robert只希望Marco不要再回来找他，离他远远的。但同时，身体灼热的感觉告诉他，他想再见到他，想再埋入他的柔软的身体里。  
*******  
Marco在浴缸里放满热水，回忆着今天所发生的一切。回忆着他与一个男人的第一次性爱，一阵轻颤遍布全身。这不是一个普通男人，是一位英俊，强壮让人着迷的男人。Marco清楚地知道Robert的吸引力是源于他与众不同的魅力，事实上他藏着些许禁欲和不可描述的黑暗。但这一切都让他对这个男人更加痴迷，想进一步了解他，了解真实的他，那个揭下在炼钢厂保持完美无缺形象的面具的他。  
他没有与家人共进晚餐，而是让仆人将食物送到房间里。他知道自己几个小时都要笔挺地坐在硬质椅子上的感觉，特别是在经历下午的那件事后，绝对是场灾难。并且，他吐露的每句话，他表现出的每个表情，都会暴露自己，所有人都会知道，他已经不是早上离开家时的男人。他完全变了，他的生活就此天翻地覆。  
体内被Robert操干过的疼痛还很清晰，尾椎骨涌起无法被填满的空虚，穴口还是红肿滚烫。但这样会让他在下一次更好的接纳他，这便是他现在所期待的。他甚至欣然接受这这苦痛，好让他确定所发生的一切是实实在在存在过的。这让他的生命鲜活起来，在无趣，充斥着虚伪的世界找到存在的意义。Marco知道他一直都很幸运，他永远不必害怕是否会被解雇，温饱，是否会无家可归，跟那些为他们做事的工人完全不一样。但同时，这充满陈规旧俗的社会压着他喘不过气。  
回想起跟Robert的性爱，他又一次硬了。他在水里自慰，努力让自己的节奏、力度与Robert的达到一致，享受延长自己的高潮带来的甜蜜的折磨。Robert的抚摸近在咫尺，他能感受到Robert的身体进入他，填满他的同时让他感到自己从未有过的空虚，给他无法想象的快感。即使他的抽插粗暴，比想象中更生猛，却依然有柔情融合在其中。他知道Robert不会在他的承受范围外再刁难他，他们之间依然按照目前的情况发展。但如果，如果事情会有不一样的走向呢？也许，也许有一天Robert会亲吻他呢？  
在他射精时，Robert的名字随着吐出。他当然会去赴约，Marco Reus从不放过任何机会。


	2. On your knees！

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 今天我们的豆腐老师又要教马口小盆友什么知♂识呢？

两天后，带着兴奋和恐惧，Marco踏进了炼钢厂大门，今天他还会跟Robert单独见面。对于这个钢铁厂，他内心同时被两种情感不相上下地充斥着，他厌恶自己的人生跟这个丑陋的庞然大物紧紧地捆绑在一起，走在已经被规划好的道路上完全没有真实感。但同时，随着对内部的操作流程的熟悉，他似乎渐渐地对它产生了感情。他甚至开始欣赏这工业机器拥有的奇怪美感。  
这座钢铁厂以惊人的速度发展成如今宏大的规模，并且在城市北部占据了一整片区域。高耸的烟囱喷出的黑烟缭绕在城市上空，将高层建筑的轮廓也掩埋。冷却塔高大突兀，落在Marco却连曲线都觉得悦目。昼夜不停的噪音，烟尘还有炼铁时的炽热的红让空气染上不一样的味道。锅炉的门因强力的冲击波而不断发出“砰砰”的响声，在炼钢厂里不断回响。每次一听到这声音，Marco的尾椎骨都会涌起战栗，那声音是原始的，与这工厂相辅相成。  
这座炼钢厂似一条强壮有力的巨龙，一个鲜活且生机勃勃的实体，不断吞吐着钢铁和煤炭，喷出浓烟，最后熔化凝结成一块块珍贵的金属材料。那里且有数千名工人不歇地在工作岗位上忙碌着，Marco会以后管理他们，关心、体贴他们，还有那个于他十分特别的男人……

_**~~~~~ 我是知♂识的分界线~~~~~** _

当Marco敲门后进去时，Robert坐在桌子边，钥匙在他前面摆着，他朝钥匙的方向点了下头，说：“Reus先生，如果你想锁上门的话，请便。”  
Marco锁上了门，尽力不使手颤抖，在门锁发出“咔哒”的上锁声时强压内心的畏缩。他将钥匙放回原处，然后站在上次的地方做深呼吸，平复自己的心情。两天前自己第一次被Robert干的痛感还微微缠绕着他，对接下来将会再次发生的事完全没有办法。但是今天他必须来，他不能让Robert知道他有多紧张。  
看着Marco，Robert的喉头像被什么东西堵住了般。即使他对Marco抱有警惕和偏见，他清楚地知道Marco是个不一样的男人。他是真心想了解商业的运转，了解这份工作为以后的当经理做足准备。他的努力大家都有目共睹，而不仅仅是Robert一人的看法，管理层上下一致认为这位年轻的Marco Reus跟他的父亲不一样，他对员工是真的关心体贴。  
Marco聪明地意识到一个有好名声的雇主会有更忠心的员工，但是他做的远不止那些。Robert对此深有感触。当跟他同一班的一位工人受伤时，Marco要求一份完整的事故报告确定这种事故是否可以被预防。他甚至在那位工人出院后给予他丰盛的食物让他更舒适地渡过康复期。事实上，Robert知道Marco不单独拜访受伤员工是因为那样会给他的家庭以及出身带来尴尬和不便。  
他看的出Marco的坚毅，他知道Marco在顾虑即将再次被他操所带来的疼痛。但Robert永远不会那样做，他绝不会刻意刁难他，虽然现在不能让他知道原因。今天下午他所“教授”的东西对Marco来讲则是更大的一次考验，不知他是否愿意走下去，以及想发展到什么地步，他们之间能否有一丝丝真实的感情。在Robert眼中，被操对Marco而言是个新奇的体验，他更多地扮演着一个被动的角色，但今天他得在这段关系中更主动一点。他是真的想做这样的事？还是说他和Robert鬼混不过是为了徒劳地反抗自己富裕特权生活所带来的桎梏？这一切都将在今天明了。  
Robert迫使自己听起来冷酷威严：“不，Reus先生，不是今天。如果我这么快就要再操你，那我就得对你怜香惜玉一点，我可不想这样。但我提醒你，Reus先生，下一次，如果你还想有下一次，我会操你，并且狠狠地操你。”  
Marco转过身，松了口气，但也有些迷茫且沮丧。不错，他确实对那痛感紧张、惊惧，但同时他又期待着男人的手指和阴茎给自己带来的陌生又刺激的感觉。  
“过来。”男人命令道，起身到桌前站定。  
Marco照做，尽管他的身体在不住地颤抖，毫不畏惧地与男人的蓝灰色眼眸相触。  
“Reus先生，你有近距离地看过男人的阴茎勃起时的样子吗？”  
Marco摇摇头，他的嗓子干涸，发不出音节。  
“所以你也没有吃过另一个男人的阴茎是吗，Reus先生？”  
他再次摇头，不知道如何作答。  
“那好，这便是你今天要学的。On your knees!”  
Marco双膝着地，仔细地看着Robert解他的裤子，连同内裤一起脱到膝盖。虽然明面上没表情，但Robert的紧张情绪不亚于跪着的金发男人。他不知道Marco会如何反应，不知道他是否做的太过了。Robert靠在桌子边，手抵在边缘。他感到Marco的视线，停留在他的私密部位，聚精会神地观察。仅仅这样Robert便已躁动不安，器官硬的让他发疼。  
最后，Robert终于敢向下看，从Marco的眸子里，他能读出不确定，同时夹杂着饥渴和好奇。他看到Marco的舌尖不自知地舔过上唇，竭力压抑着破喉而出的呻吟。在这方面上Marco完全是个新手，但是Robert知道没有什么是比他滚烫的呼吸包裹着带来的感觉更令人血脉喷张，没有什么比得过那粉红的舌头让自己欲仙欲死。他看到Marco向前倾，闭上眼，享受金发男人的舌尖的舞蹈。  
Marco完全着迷了。Robert的分身巨大，充血肿胀，傲然挺立着。他甚至能看到上面狰狞的血管一起一伏地跳动着，前端渗出少许液体，显得亮晶晶的。这玩意两天前捅入他的身体，宣告他已不再是处子之身。现在他将品尝它的味道，哦天，他一刻也等不及了。  
Marco不知道应该如何做，但是他是一个好学的人。他稍稍向前倾，伸出舌头不确定地在Robert的大腿轻触，他享受短短的毛发轻微扎着舌头的感觉，以及紧实的肌肉下光滑的皮肤。Robert模糊的呻吟声让他更有信心继续，便加大力度，一寸寸坚定地向上移，直到碰到男人的囊袋，转而用双唇抚过，用牙齿轻轻啃咬那处敏感的肌肤，他感到Robert的腿在颤抖。  
Robert刚结束12小时的轮班，长久的劳动工作让他那里的男性气息愈发浓重。Marco贪婪地呼吸着，品味男人身上带着的炼钢厂的烟味，咸湿的汗味，以及像熟透的果实般的雄性荷尔蒙，让Marco愿就此沉溺，不愿醒来。他将自己深深埋在男人的阴部，汲取让人上瘾的香味，轻触阴茎的根部。终于他迈出了第一步，仅仅用舌尖上下扫过粗长的性器。在舌头的挑逗下，原本柔软光滑的肌肤慢慢如钢铁般硬起来。舌头卖力地拨弄着，用力舔舐底部狰狞的青筋。  
Robert不住地叫唤，将原来放在桌子上的手埋在Marco茂密的金红的发丝里。这一举动让Marco不再有任何拘束和迟疑。他舔舐、吮吸着男人的硕大，直到上面沾满了他的唾液。但是他想给Robert更多欢愉，想要完完全全地品尝他，所以他深呼吸，努力将它尽数吞下。可惜未果，还好Robert也没有强迫他，但已经进入的烙铁与舌头的相缠足以使他致幻。  
Robert没有压抑着自己的快感，他的呻吟与Marco舔舐时发出的粘腻水声交织在一起，淫靡不堪，这更刺激了Marco，让他想尝试更多。当Marco打着旋舔过Robert的龟头，用舌尖摩挲敏感的冠状沟时，他惊讶地听见Robert急促地的呼吸声和紧随其后愉悦的呻吟。  
“那个！”Robert在齿缝中挤出一声低吼，“再做一遍！”  
Marco照做了，不断用舌尖攻略顶端，他能感到Robert的呼吸愈发粗重，呻吟声和咕囔声不绝于耳，Marco知道他快要到了。掐在发丝里的手指收紧，就算Robert没想过一定要射在Marco的嘴里，Marco已然有了自己的想法。他用力吞吐着性器，吞咽着粘稠滚烫的精液直到无法呼吸。当Robert实在没有什么东西了，他才恋恋不舍地离开塌下去的阴茎。他们都需要一点时间从刚刚激烈的行为恢复。Robert靠着桌子，Marco还保持着跪着的姿势。  
过了一会儿，Robert松开了紧紧抓住Marco头发的手指，扳起他的下巴。Robert的拇指轻柔地抚过Marco的嘴角，沾上一点残留的液体。就他们俩目前的关系看，这样的举动只能用古怪来形容。Robert将手指送到Marco嘴边，示意让他舔尽。Marco依旧跪在地上，不知道接下来怎么办。自己的性器肿胀地发疼，他绝不会就这样走出炼钢厂。  
Robert不知这是否是在羞辱他，他们就这么僵持着，仿佛过了几个世纪，Robert整理衣衫，下达另一个命令：“站起来，背靠着墙，闭上眼睛。”他知道让Marco闭上眼会让他的紧张感更加强烈，但Robert想的并非这般简单。他想在取悦Marco时细致入微地观察他每一个表情，品尝他高潮时的曼妙身姿，以及脸上的淫乱神态。但此时他不能让Marco知道他同样对他有极致的渴求，起码现在还不行。  
Robert脱下Marco的裤子，以便让自己长驱直入。他把一只手抵在Marco耳边的墙上，另一只手探入金发男人潮湿火热的裆部。一经接触，Robert便听到他一声急促的呼吸，脸上带着情欲的红，如同烟花绽放，色彩斑斓煞是好看。Marco哪能经受得住这般挑逗？可Robert就是忍不住爱抚他，手掌把玩着他的温暖且稍重的小球。Marco竭力张口喘气，男人的手指摩挲着会阴的触觉竟是如此美妙。Robert的手指如羽毛般轻柔地顺过似有上等丝绸触感的阴茎。Marco的呜咽直直地让Robert只想将面前的男人吻到窒息，将他的呻吟吞入腹中，将那天籁般的叫唤占为己有。  
Marco无法想象这感觉是前所未有的新鲜刺激，他的面庞因极致的欢愉稍稍变形。当男人的手指揉捻龟头时，他只能张开嘴无意识地喊出声。男人将爱液涂抹整根柱头，他知道不必有再多的刺激他便会迎来高潮，所以他有力地抓住性器，又按着轻柔的力度搓揉，不多时Marco便射出来了。金发男人的液体溅到他的手掌将其尽数濡湿，Robert卸下自己的面具，享受眼前的美景：由于刚刚剧烈的高潮，Marco的身体还在不住地颤抖，醉人的美。Robert的眸子里暗涌波动，复杂的情感全都糅合在一起。Marco颤颤地睁开眼睛，迫使自己由刚刚的高潮清醒过来。他们对视着，视线不曾离开，仿佛都要窥探双方内心最深处的秘密。  
尽管只有短暂的一秒。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者的话：本来这篇是给红歪的，但考虑到这个特定的时间点再加上波兰这个国家，果断地把男主之一给了我们豆腐哥哥（想看红歪的说！！！我也吃哒！这对在AO3上也很火！！！欺负我们红红在国内没人气？？？）
> 
> 关于这个故事的原型：  
> 这个炼钢厂叫做Hoesch Works，在多特蒙德的Westfallenhütte（the Westfallenhütte in the Dortmunder Nordstadt.）  
> 像这样的工厂大多是家族生意，比如这个，是一个叫Springorum的家族管理，并且在这个工厂和整个国家的历史进程中扮演了一个重要角色，直到二十世纪五十年代，Marco和他的父亲大概对应的是Fritz and Friedrich Springorum。  
> Westfallenhütte在十九世纪末及二十世纪初发展迅速，在Borsigplatz的中心有一个叫做  
> Hoeschviertel的地方在1900年人口已达到13000人，他们之中大多是移民到多特蒙德的天主教徒，因此有一个行政区专门划分给这些人，Dreifaltigkeitskirche这个建筑在1900年完成。许多移民者来自被当时普鲁士统治下的波兰国土：Silesia, East/West Prussia and Posen.豆腐哥哥的原型来自华沙，但是他是从一个波兰移民的主要中心叫做Lech Poznań直接来到多特蒙德。
> 
>  
> 
> 请多多给原作者示爱哦靴靴😘️
> 
> 日常求评论~~~~~


	3. Pleasant memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这一章我们的Marco主动出击辣！！！豆腐你还愣着干什么？！！！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作的话：这不是PWP啊啊啊！！！还是有剧情的！！！但要再过几章吧~~

  Robert在桌子边做些文书工作，但是他的思绪没法不被想到Marco而打乱。早些时候他便离开了炼钢厂的底层好留出时间洗漱更衣。他早已疲于永远都是那个因长时间干着又累又重的活身上沾满了咸湿的汗味和脏污，那上面尽是经这巨兽喷出的烟囱的黑灰和尘埃，玷污了空气。这个城市虽小，但积聚着重重冲击波的熔炉张牙舞爪地告示绝不会允许内里的火苗有一刻的熄灭。

  Marco看上去永远都是那么英俊非凡，高挑纤细，与他良好剪裁的深黑西装及里面永远洁白无瑕的，领口径直竖着的衬衣相得益彰。他的怀表在胸部反射着夺目的光，他柔软的金色头发莹莹地闪着，让人忍不住伸出手抚摸它。然而，再看看Robert......他是个什么存在？

  Robert叹了一口气，他知道自己一直待Marco不公。当Marco与工人们交谈时，他总会脱下西装外套，卷起袖子，不让双方的差距过于明显。但事实就是事实，他们都心知肚明，而且这是横在他们俩之间的一个无法逾越的隔阂。Robert知道自己一直表现得有多愚蠢，他正在冒多大的风险，不仅仅是为了他个人，更是为了他的家庭。

  他相信Marco，他知道Marco永远不会因为这些发生过的事而对他有所偏颇，即使按现在的形势看，他们似乎将事情变得更糟了。但那不是两人之前唯一的困难。Robert知道Marco的第一职责是他的职位，他的父亲，以及这座钢铁厂。让Marco靠近自己，无异于被放置了一颗定时炸弹，那枚炸弹里包含着他是如何来到多特蒙德的，以及他的真实身份。他的推荐信并未阐明所有的真实情况。就算Marco对他有那么一丝丝情愫，那么当他发现那些秘密时，又怎可能对它们视而不见呢？

  并且，Robert也并不知道Marco是否对他有感情。现在他只明确地知道Marco喜欢被他操。每一次，他都会办公室里在各种坚硬的表面占有Marco：背靠墙上、弯腰抵着桌子、跪在地上，每周两次，到现在已经是第八周了。

  老实说，他最喜欢Marco匍匐在地的姿势，这样，他可以感觉到Marco身体的动作，感觉到Marco在刺入他。Robert能够想象出来，什么时候，Marco会情热地参与到他们相互操弄的过程中，而不仅仅是从面貌模糊的Robert那儿汲取欢愉。

  Robert瞟了一眼墙上的时钟，Marco迟到了。也许他今天根本就不想来呢？Robert被桌子上的污渍吸引住了，那是一小块和深色的木桌相比，颜色稍微明亮一些的补丁——在不知情的情况下，你根本发觉不到它的存在。但是Robert知道它就在那儿，并时常伏案工作时用指腹拂过那块区域，一抹不易察觉的微笑爬上他的唇畔。今天在等待Marco的同时他也如同爱抚情人般划过那儿，他的记忆总会跳回Marco第三次来向他寻求“指导”，那也正是让他明了——原来自己并不是唯一一个陷入这个自知是深渊却又义无反顾跳下去的人。

***********************************************************************************

  那天Marco进来办公室时，Robert也是坐在桌子边。Marco的双颊染上红润的颜色，眼眸里是他从未见过的陌生且又狂野的神色，明亮，带着探寻意味，并夹杂着挑战的暗示。Marco伸出手索要钥匙，无言地将门锁上，又返回到Robert身边，抬头挺胸、双手傲气地放在臀部。

“你想在哪里要我？”Marco依旧神气地发问。

“什么！”Robert显然被金发男人的行为吓到了。

 “上一次在这儿时你说如果我再过来你会狠狠地操我，那好，现在我过来了。所以你想在哪里操我？我希望你能遵守诺言，Lewandoski先生。”

  金发男人揶揄的歪笑清晰地落在Robert眼里，他同时能觉察出眼眸里被极力隐藏的紧张不安。Robert起身走向Marco，眼里闪烁着狩猎者的光芒，站定。他长久且仔细地审视对方，之后褪下Marco的裤子。金发男人站在那儿，身躯暴露在外，像一件精致的易碎品。

  “趴在桌子上。”Robert命令道，“可要牢牢抓紧了，因为我会狠狠地操你，及尽我之所能。也许你想把外套脱下来，还有塞好你的昂贵、优良的白衬衫。”

  Marco照做了，将自己完全展示在Robert的桌子上，紧紧贴住坚硬的木质表面，抓住边缘的手缩成拳头，关节因用力而泛白。

  Robert必须再次用布来堵上Marco的嘴。他必须这样因为他决意让身下的人欲仙欲死。

  他后退几步，悠哉地欣赏着金发男人自制的盛宴。天，他太诱人了，背部弓起绝美的弧度，发力的大腿上，流畅的肌肉呈现出一道道优美的线条。最令他感到兴奋的是，那完美圆滑的翘臀中间隐秘的缝，像是在挑逗般，邀请Robert的进入。他知道Marco感到了他炙热的目光，详细的审视。他的脆弱感被一点点放大，带着某些羞辱的味道，但更多地激起内心的欲火。

  他渴求埋在Marco的膝弯里品尝他的味道，但那就显得太过了，太像是情人间的亲密戏码。但是，也正因为Marco看不见他，他才能够完完整整地做足准备，然后尽数感受那已等待许久的天鹅绒般的内壁释放的火热的激情。

  Robert将手指蘸上润滑液，摩挲着小穴的入口，抚摸着敏感颤抖着的肌肤。两根手指进去了，没有太多的阻力便滑进圆环。他听到Marco用力吸气，全身都紧绷起来，Robert便让他放松，徐徐渐进，等待Marco让他开拓、贯穿。

  这次，他的手指进去得更深，像是一个有自主意识的怪物在体内横冲直撞，翻搅着穴肉，煽风点火。在Robert的关节刮过那条不太紧致的通道时，Marco闷闷的呻吟一下一下地传来。他深吸口气，另一只手扣住金发男人的后背固定住，加了些许力道，让身下的男人感受到自己的性器与硬木更清晰的摩擦感。

  他加入了第三根手指，那块布似乎并不能完全吞没Marco的叫唤。但是Robert知道该如何做，在体内开拓、游走，只待找到那个令身下人除了被动地承受痛苦的欢愉别无选择的核心。他必须承认，Marco在欲仙欲死的时候的声音绝对是他听过最美妙的乐章。

  他已经无法回头。

  Robert更用力地压着Marco的背，在前列腺那一点反复碾过撞击。他知道这是极刑般的的愉悦，但是他必须这样做。他以迷恋Marco的放浪形骸的呻吟以及声线陡然升高却软腻的尖叫，他身体即使在Robert的控制下依然有轻微的颤抖和晃动。他想把他占为己有，将他带到只有自己才能创造的极乐世界。他要令身下的这个男人永远，永远，都忘不了他。

  他持续着惩罚般的律动，知道他听到Marco被抑制住的呻吟才发觉他尽数射在了桌子上，性器软下来了却依然在他快要痉挛的手指中抽动着。Marco被自己强大的高潮席卷，身体变得软绵绵的，全身都像是分离崩析一样，但是Robert没有撤出他的手指。

  他只给身下人几秒钟的时间喘息，接着又开始在他的敏感点用手指轻轻画着圈。他知道这对于Marco有点过了，他已经被完全打开，身体已经被调动了很久，但是他想在自己占有Marco前再度让他硬起来，他想让Marco再为他高潮一次，他知道他的行为会迫使Marco被激起而毫无办法。看样子Marco自己也不想再挣扎。尽管身体还在不住地颤抖，他还是将自己投降于Robert的触摸。

  当Robert将手指抽离时Marco啜泣得更大声，但是这些都在黑发男人猛地推进时变成了痛苦的呻吟。这时Robert平常自以为傲的自制力与耐心都消散到九霄云外，。他将自己的囊袋随着一次强有力的抽插也埋在那紧致的火热里，他感受着Marco体内来自四面八方的吸附，不住地将自己的阴部往金发男人柔软的臀部里送。

  Robert将手指深深陷进Marco的肉里来支撑自己，他的力道大到在白嫩的皮肤上留下一个个新月状的印子，并随着侵入的节奏颜色慢慢加深。他确实如自己所言，不遗余力地操着Marco，不带一丝怜悯。整个办公室弥漫着汗水、雄性荷尔蒙和性爱的咸湿的味道，他能听到身体激烈碰撞带出的淫靡的水声以及两人被性爱支配传出的粗重的呼吸。

  在Marco达到第二次前，Robert被内壁紧紧包裹着的感觉让自己无法克制自己射精的欲望。他终于扔掉所有的桎梏，将自己的浓精灌进Marco的小穴里，自己的身躯因剧烈的高潮而扭曲变形，壮实的肩膀和宽阔的背弓起来。

  稍微喘息的一会儿，他再度欺身上去调整Marco的身体用手给他射出来。他拿掉了那块布，两个人就这么倒在桌子上恢复镇定，屋内一片死寂。

  终于Marco打破了沉寂以调侃的语气嘲弄道：“看来我把你的桌子弄得一团糟，Lewandowski先生，我谨献上最诚挚的道歉。”

Robert忍不住笑了，他们都笑了。无望地，身上还带着粘湿液体地，一起半裸地弯着身子倒在Robert的办公桌笑着。

***********************************************************************************

Robert的甜蜜的回忆被粗暴的敲门声打断。门被来者生气地撞开。是Marco。但是有些地方明显得不正常：Marco拿着他的外套，他的衬衫有破损的痕迹，上面还有污渍，他平时精心打理的头发现在乱成一团。Robert马上起身走向他，眼神里是满满的关心和焦虑。

Marco的双颊因忙乱而通红，他眼里潜藏着无法抑制的冲动，但Robert并未理解。在Robert张嘴开口想问出什么事前，Marco炽热的目光像把利刃直直捅入他的身体，他发问了，声音里尽是愤怒和受挫。

“为什么我们只能操？”他厉声质问道，“为什么你只操我？为什么你不能拥抱我？为什么我们不能赤诚相对？为什么在我们干时你从来不看我？为什么你不能吻我？！”

 接着，更令Robert感到惊恐的是，Marco往前一步，孤注一掷地将自己扔向Robert，将唇覆在他的上面。Robert被一连串的行为吓到只能僵直在原地，过了许久，当他找回理智时，才猛然推开Marco。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 新年快乐啦啦啦啦，大家都要开开心心健健康康的~~~  
> 豆腐丝应该能步入正轨（？起码这段时间）  
> 也有可能同时翻译别家的所以有可能又会中断一下下~~  
> 望多多包涵^33


	4. Why can't we kiss?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 原作的话：  
> 这一章是第三章里Marco视角，所以应该会解答上一章的一些疑惑。随着剧情展开，他们俩又会发生什么事呢？

Marco今天去了铸造车间，熔化的钢铁在那里被倒进模具，轧制出成品。这里是确保钢材纯度和完整性的地方，所以是钢铁厂最重要的部分之一。铸造车间里熟练的工人不断地寻找着钢水成分上的缺陷和问题。  
钢铁的质量和强度铸成了他们的声誉。世界各地的桥梁、船舶和铁路线上都会有他们生产出的钢材，这让Marco感到激动不已。他们的钢材不仅代表着自己工厂的声誉，还代表着鲁尔区的工业水平和这个国家的经济实力。

Robert日复一日地在这工作，管理着一个班组。炽热的熔炉永不冷却，红热的铁水不断地被轧压成型。今天下午Robert不在工厂，他坐在自己的办公室等待着Marco的到来。对今天要发生的事情的期待令一股愉悦的颤抖在Marco身上蔓延开来。即使Robert不在，Marco还是喜欢呆在车间里，被Robert手下的工人包围着，看着他们是如何熟练又认真地工作，又是如何展现对他们的班长的尊重。

自他第一次去Robert的办公室接受“教导”已经过去了八个星期，他还是搞不懂自己在期待什么，或者说自己到底想要什么。但这是他人生中最紧张也是最刺激的八个星期。他体验了自己做梦都没想过的事，学到了很多关于自己的事。他震惊于自己的欲望，但也感觉如释重负，好像终于揭开了自己藏在恭顺礼貌外表下的真面目，是Robert让他有了这种感觉。别人都不能再给他带来这种感觉，他无法想象失去Robert的生活，他也不愿想象。

Marco知道他应该为自己渴求、甚至说乞求Robert对他做的那些事感到羞耻。他被Robert翻来覆去地操，在办公室的每一个坚硬的平面上翻云覆雨，不止一次被摁在墙前，还有好几次被压在桌子上。Marco回想起他们的第一次那样做的时候，第一次感觉到Robert深埋在他体内、彻底填满并占有了他的时候，这让他的脸颊因害羞而发红。这一切对他来讲都过于刺激了，过量的快感令他难以承受，他失控地趴在桌子上尖叫着，身体微微抽搐。  
他也知道自己应该为这份欲望感到深深的羞耻——他爱Robert如野兽般四肢紧紧地压着他，因为在这样姿势下他不仅仅能感受到Robert在他体内的大力挺进，还能让他在弓起背时可以紧紧地贴着Robert，这让他可以自我催眠这是做爱而不是单纯的肉欲。

但他们的关系不止于性爱。他喜欢成为Robert那群人中的一份子，喜欢和他交谈，并从他身上学到点什么。Robert开朗健谈，明显受过很好的教育。Marco想要了解更多关于Robert的事，想知道他到底是谁、从哪里来，想和他聊聊钢铁厂以外的话题。他知道自己对Robert而言不仅仅是一具温热且愿意被操的身体。

Robert对他很粗鲁，但又很小心地不让他受伤，总是确保Marco能够满足。Marco不单是喜欢Robert深埋在自己体内的感觉，还喜欢肌肤相亲时那紧紧地环住自己、将自己带入高潮的有力臂膀。当Robert卸下戒备时，Marco会在他的眼神中、他的表情中看到万般柔情，弥足珍贵，转瞬即逝。

身体的每一寸；他想要Robert赤裸地抵住自己，肌肤相亲；他想要Robert在性爱后拥他入怀；他迫切地想要Robert亲吻他。但他害怕Robert还没做好进一步的准备，把自己的想法告诉Robert可能会令他失去现在所拥有的这些。Marco不愿意冒这个险，至少在一切还如此新鲜刺激时，他还不想。

Marco的思绪被一阵巨大的、伴着哭声的求救声打断了。载着注满了钢水的模具的传送带打滑了。这些又大又沉的模具浇铸着将会被轧成巨大厚钢板的钢铁块。一位工人被卡在生产线边，他被掉落的模具砸中，沉甸甸的重量让他动弹不得。Marco和Robert的副手Łukasz离伤者最近，他们赶紧跑过去救他，抬起压在他身上的重量，让他的两个工友赶紧把他拉了出来。所幸这位工人受的伤并无性命之虞，大家推测他应该是伤到了手臂，Marco叫他们赶紧送他去医院。但Łukasz马上指出了更大的问题，他们能让钢水注入的速度减慢，但不能让他彻底停止，来不及了。所以一支六人小队赶紧跑去抢救传送带，将它拽回并固定在原位。其他人则抓紧时间把沉重的模具推回去。

最初他们只能勉强地把一些模具推回去，内容的钢水溢了出来，差点溅到传送带边的工人。但渐渐地他们找到了窍门。因为这个波折这批钢材都将被视为次等品，只能被用于生产低端产品。但对于Marco而言，没人受重伤才是最重要的。

虽然Marco是钢铁厂总经理的贵公子，但他坚决又果断，和这些工人一起争分夺秒地将模具推回原处。这是一项艰难又危险的工作，但他欣然接受。最终生产线颤颤巍巍地停下了，所有人都松了口气，精疲力竭地瘫坐在地上，汗流浃背，气喘吁吁，大家终于能长出一口气了。

当Marco发现问题出在哪里后就赶紧派人去关掉了那条生产线，让他们用自己的名义下达了这道命令。他在脑海中记下，工厂里需要一套更好的系统，不光是在浇铸车间，其他车间如果有需要的话也可以推广。然后他猛地意识到自己迟到了，所以他赶紧抓起自己的外套跑去见Robert。

当Marco冲进Robert的办公室时，他的身体还在因剧烈奔跑而发热，全身汗津津的，兴奋感和肾上腺素在血液中横冲直撞。Marco受够了一直在这个男人面前保持小心翼翼，是时候抛开这些顾虑了。

他看到Robert走向自己，因为自己凌乱的形象而表露出明显地关心。但Marco不想把时间和精力浪费在解释来龙去脉上，相反他站在Robert的面前，灼灼的眼神中满是压抑已久的激情和感情。

“为什么我们之间只有性？”他质问道。“为什么你只是操我？为什么你不拥抱我？为什么我们不能赤裸相见？为什么我们做爱的时候你从来都不看我的眼睛？为什么你从不亲吻我？”  
还没等Robert做出反应，他便抬手搂住了Robert的脖子，给了他一个吻。

Marco把自己的唇紧紧地压在Robert的唇上，这个吻似乎会永远地继续下去，实际不过寥寥数秒。Robert没有回应他的吻，没有拥他入怀，也没有回吻他，更糟糕的是，他推开了他。

Marco转过身，准备拉门离开。热泪刺痛了他的双眼，他不停地眨着眼睛，强忍着泪水。他绝不会让Robert看到他落泪的模样。Marco不知道他是因为被羞辱而难过，还是因为心碎而难过，更可能两者皆有。

但当他拉开门离开前，Robert抓住了他的手臂，呼喊着他的名字“Reus先生！Marco！”

这让Marco停了下来，转过身。Robert之前从来没喊过他的名字，这感觉很好，给了他一点微小的希望。然后他看见了Robert从兜里拿出来一直攥在手心的东西——那把钥匙。

当然，门还是没锁。可能，仅仅是可能，Robert还没拒绝自己。Marco站在那，Robert快步走了过去，锁上了门。当Robert的双手温柔地捧起他的脸时，他终于懂了，一切都会好起来的。Robert还是想要他。  
***

当Marco如旋风般冲进自己的办公室时，Robert着实被吓了一跳。情况明显不太对，当Marco毫无预兆地给了他一个深吻时，他在脑海中飞快地分析着各种可能性。Robert迫切地想要回吻他，品尝它甜美的唇瓣——他第一次见他时就如此肖想。为了能去锁上门，他不得不竭尽全力从这个吻中抽身而出。

Marco将自己的动作理解成了拒绝，这个认知让Robert陷入了沮丧。在Marco拉开门离开前，他赶紧拉住了他。他抓住Marco的手臂，喊住他，第一次用他的名字呼唤他。他还是喊出了Marco这个名字，这个短而美妙的音节在他的唇舌间回荡，正如Marco嘴唇的触感那般美妙。当Robert用双手捧起Marco的脸颊，用手指轻柔地抚摸着颧骨利落的曲线时，他知道Marco已经知晓了他的心意，他最终回答了Marco的问题。

“因为接吻意味着动情，意味着相爱，而不再是单纯的肉体关系。你确定你真的准备好面对这些了吗，Marco？”

Marco没说话，他也说不出话了，只是点了点头。

在攫住Marco的嘴唇给他一个漫长的热吻前，Robert犹豫了一下，克制着把Marco吃拆入腹的欲望。Marco觉得这比他想象地还要美妙：温暖又湿润，柔软又有力，甜蜜而咸涩。他带着一股咄咄逼人的急切，毫不犹豫地把自己顶向Robert，热情地回吻着他。Robert的轻笑被掩盖在了唇舌之间；在过去共同度过的几周中，他从未奢求能从Marco这得到这么多。

当Robert舔上自己的嘴唇时，Marco张开了嘴，让Robert能轻松地长驱直入。他们吻得难解难分，激烈而长久，争夺着唇舌间的主导权，不停地探索着彼此的口腔，发现唇舌上的每一个敏感点，Robert将Marco的高声呻吟悉数吞下。Marco不容反抗地舔过Robert口腔里的每一寸粘膜，牙齿抵在他的嘴唇上，短短的胡茬来回摩擦着他的脸颊——Robert喜欢这种感觉。

胡乱而湿润的吻发出啧啧的水声，仿佛要将彼此吃拆入腹般激烈，直到因缺氧而眩晕才恋恋不舍地分开。但马上他们又开始轻柔地亲吻，缓慢而温存地舔过对方的嘴唇，让彼此有足够的空间呼吸，这让一阵快感顺着Robert的脊椎炸开了。他能感觉到Marco的欲望抬头了，正抵着他，唇舌缠绵间紧贴着自己的胯部小幅度地摩擦着，Robert抑制不住地呻吟出声。

对Marco而言，含情脉脉的做爱远比单纯泄欲更让他血脉偾张。特别是在过去的几周里Marco学到了很多特殊的技巧，Robert确信他一定会迫不及待地把这些新奇的技巧施展在自己身上。  
他们停下漫长的吻，短暂地分开。Marco的嘴唇呈现出一种诱人的红色，微微地红肿着，被Robert的津液浸染得亮晶晶。他的眼中充满了欲望和渴求，目光炯炯，衣衫大敞，线条明显的脖颈和锁骨因汗水而反光，深黑色的煤灰和点点尘土黏在苍白的皮肤上，Robert被吸引得移不开眼睛。他情难自制地低下头，埋进Marco的脖颈，深深地呼吸着他的味道，舔吻着因汗渍而发咸的皮肤。Marco难耐地呻吟着，膝盖微微屈起。这次Robert终于压抑不住自己的笑声。

“你笑什么？”Marco质问到。

“因为你今天身上有工厂里那种汗水和苦劳后的味道。这就像……怎么讲……这就像我们调换了身份一样怪异。所以到底发生了什么？”

“我一会告诉你，”Marco回答“你别多想。但我现在就要和你做爱。求求你Robert，我迫切地想要你占有我。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all credit to 渔火  
> 谢谢喜欢！！  
> 春节快乐！！！！


	5. Don't make me beg, Robert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 终于袒露心声了~结尾那里歪莫名攻

Robert终于能好好的看着Marco了，他从未见过这样美丽的琥珀色眼瞳，他呆呆地看着，那双眼睛中既有欲望，又有熊熊燃烧的热情。他们四目相对，Robert的目光中思绪万千，仿佛要将他穿透。但Marco没有躲开，反而抬起头迎着他的视线回望。他长久地凝视着Robert，看向他的眼底。Robert有一双美丽的眼睛，明亮而清澈，湛蓝的眼眸闪闪发光。

Robert手足无措，完全不知道接下来该做什么。他本想亲亲Marco，他也的确这么做了。那时他也知道，如果自己拒绝了Marco的吻，也就等于拒绝了Marco——他本想这么做的，但一切发生得太快，毫无征兆。Marco突然的真情流露证明了他还想要更多。但他想要什么？

如果气氛没这么紧张，Robert本想保持风度面带微笑。

抛开单纯的性爱，彼此第一次推心置腹的谈话始于Marco对Robert歇斯底里的爆发，这太符合他们俩的风格了。Robert迫切地想解开平日里被Marco压抑着的热情，剖白一切。但这样显然不合时宜，他们都欲火焚身。他能感觉到Marco勃发的欲望，秀气的鼻翼随着呼吸微微地翕动着，欲望的气息与办公室中闷热的空气纠缠不休。

Robert把手覆盖在Marco身下的硬物上轻轻地撸动着。在他听来，Marco急迫的呻吟声就如同音乐般悦耳，他是如此迫切地想要听到这样的声音。突然间他知道自己该怎么做来回答Marco的问题了，在事情无法挽回之前。

他把Marco推到墙边，后背抵在墙上。Marco的眼中满是赤裸裸的欲望，目不转睛的盯着他。他们紧紧地抵着墙，长久而激烈地吻着。Robert用不容挣开的力气紧紧地压住Marco的唇。明天他们的嘴唇可能都会又痛又肿，但现在没人会在乎这个。Robert在Marco身前跪下，拉下他的裤子和内衣，紧紧地抱住了他的大腿，让自己安然地欣赏着美景。Robert知道这对Marco而言是全新的体验，他可能从未想过自己会暴露在另一个男人如此的直白的目光中。他的身体赤裸而脆弱，但这一次和以往不同，Robert正虔诚地跪在他面前。

Robert终于能好好的欣赏Marco了，这画面竟如此令人兴奋，矫健有力的大腿线条流畅，根部是引人遐想的金红色耻毛，股间的阴茎早已高高翘起。Robert再也不能抵挡这样的诱惑，Marco的腿上还粘着汗水和煤灰，他俯身贴在上面，轻轻地舔过，感受着Marco的气息。那不止是汗水和钢铁厂的味道，还混杂着Marco甜美火辣而又充满雄性气息的体香。

Robert兴奋得抱着他，深深地呼吸着，把脸埋在爱人的腹股处，久久不愿离开，极尽全力的拉长这亲昵的一刻。不过现在不是撩拨挑逗对方的时候，他们需要真刀真枪地来一炮。他想尽可能快的让Marco达到高潮。在吞下Marco的阴茎前，他先伸出舌头快速地舔了舔茎身。Marco短促地惊叫出声，他感到自己的分身正被一个温暖潮湿的地方包裹着，这是第一次有人为他口交。他的手指紧紧地抓住Robert的肩膀，让自己还有力气站稳，过量的快感让他目眩神迷，止不住的颤抖，后背弓起。Robert没打算放他一马，反而每一下都戳刺着敏感的龟头，用唇舌让他攀上欲望的高峰。

Marco没打算压抑自己，射精的冲动如此强烈，埋在Robert口腔中的感觉实在太过美妙让他难以把持，手指几乎抓破了Robert的肩膀。他的第一次口交以呼喊着Robert的名字，射在Robert的嘴里告终。  
Robert全部咽了下去，甚至还舔了舔嘴唇，把黏在外面的部分一并吞了下去。在Marco把他拉起来，给他一个粗糙而专注的吻之前，他几乎都没有时间呼吸。他知道Marco很享受自己唇舌上有他的味道，他爱死这主意了，给了Marco一个火热而饥渴的法式湿吻，唇舌交战，不分你我。

但这时Marco突然翻转了二人的位置，把Robert摁在墙上，在他面前跪下，脱下他的衣服。

“看着我，Robert!”他命令道。

Robert低下头，看到他正仔细而从容地舔舐着自己已充血的阴茎，顶部渗出的液体和唾液混合在一起，拉出一条银线，这画面几乎令他失控。

因为嘴里还含着Robert的巨物，Marco的声音听起来有些含糊，但是他想说的话却一字不落的传到了Robert的耳中，“我想要你操我的嘴。”

Robert被震住了“你想我干…干…干什么？？”

“别让我苦苦哀求了，Robert”Marco抬起头看着他，舌头仍在茎身上流连。透过长长的睫毛还可以看到那对美丽的琥珀色眼睛，是如此楚楚动人惹人怜爱，但又是如此淫荡而可渎，Robert再也无法忍耐自己的欲望，他把手插进Marco浓密而柔软的头发中，按着他的头找了个舒服的姿势让自己插进他分开的唇瓣间。Robert觉得自己一定是在做梦，但是这包裹着他的湿热柔软的触感又是如此真实。Marco本能地摆动着舌头，努力地舔舐着阴茎底部，取悦着Robert。Robert艰难地吞咽着，他快把持不住了，高潮来得如此迅猛，从他17岁第一次做爱到现在，这还是第一次，但那与此无关，与Marco 无关。重要的是他们都得偿所愿，得偿所需，一起。

他能感受到Marco的手正紧紧地抓着自己的臀部，用力的手指让皮肤凹陷了下去。Robert开始怀疑接下来的几天里他都得忍耐抓伤之苦了，但他乐在其中。他稍稍把阴茎拔出来了一点，只把冠部留在Marco柔软的嘴唇上，然后一个挺身插进了Marco的嘴里，浅浅地抽插着，一下下又快又有力，同时又把控着力度，不会进入地过深让他难受——正如Marco 渴望的那样。高潮来得毫无征兆，他就这样把精液射在了Marco嘴中。

Robert双腿颤抖，他没勉强自己站着，而是缓缓地跪在Marco面前。Marco身上一团糟：半裸着，全身汗津津又脏兮兮的，衣衫凌乱，头发也乱糟糟的，脸颊上嘴唇边都湿漉漉的，沾染着唾液和未来得及吞下的Robert的精液。即使如此狼狈，但此刻在Robert的眼中，Marco美丽的令人欲火焚身，任何东西都无法与他比拟。

Marco是如此的强大骄傲而无畏。这一切对他来讲都是如此新鲜，但他并不恐惧直面自己的欲望，也从未回避过Robert 的种种要求。现在他也不怕向Robert袒露自己的愿望与需求。他无需矫饰，只需坦然的接受它们。短短的几个星期前Marco还只是一张白纸，但Robert不断的教导他，开发了他青涩的身体，还教会了他所有情人间的玩乐。Marco稚嫩而青涩，但在情事中却表现得大胆而热情，为此Robert深深地恐惧着，害怕这会毁了他。

他用一个激烈地深吻堵住了Marco 的嘴，为他舔舐干净。他知道自己想要什么，也知道Marco 想要什么。“Marco,能让我看你赤裸的模样吗？”

Marco笑着点了点头，他们双双站起，一起很没风度地甩开裤子，但这时后也没人在乎风不风度了。Robert在地上铺开毯子，为了迎接Marco 的到来他总是会提前烧好炉火，让屋内温暖宜人。已经是三月了，却仍是春寒料峭，好在钢铁厂最不缺的就是燃料。

他们跪在毯子上，急不可耐地剥光了彼此，迫切地想要抚摸对方，感受彼此赤裸的肌肤，直到身体与身体间再无阻碍，任何事都无法将他们分开。然后Marco就自己趴在他面前，这让Robert惊讶。以往后入式的时候他总是要求Marco这样做。但与以往不同的是，这次的Marco是赤裸的，他可以将Marco身后的美景尽收眼底。

线条流畅的肩背，一路向下在尾椎处弯出曲线优美的细腰，而再往下的臀部浑圆而挺翘。Robert从未在男人的身上看到过这样曼妙的线条，他是如此诱人，美的让Robert几乎难以呼吸。

“伏到我身上来，Robert。我想要你抵着我。”Marco轻声要求到。

如他所愿，Robert轻轻颤抖着，伏在了Marco的身后，感受着他赤裸的脊背。肌肤相亲的触感是如此美妙，难以置信，让人目眩神迷。他紧贴着Marco曼妙的身体曲线。当他的胯部紧贴在Marco的臀部上时，他再也无法抑制自己的呻吟声。他伸手向前，覆在Marco的手背上，十指交缠。嗅着Marco后颈的绒毛，一寸寸地亲吻着肩颈温暖的皮肤，他含糊不清地说着无实义的爱语，告诉Marco他是多么英俊，多么美好而诱人，自己有多想拥有他。Marco轻声呻吟着，贴着Robert的身体磨蹭着。他们才刚刚高潮过，但又如此年轻且身陷欲望。所以Robert知道不应期不会太久，

他是对的，Marco贴着他不停磨蹭，很快他就又有反应了。

Robert摸到了润滑剂的罐子。在钢铁厂另一个不会缺的东西就是润滑用品。不过和那些工业用品不同，这罐是Marco专门从英国搞来的美国牌子，最近才在欧洲投产，对治疗钢铁厂中常见的小型烧伤疗效很好，Marco专门订购了一些试用装。他给过Robert很多这样的凡士林润滑剂，然后咧着嘴露出了一个恶作剧般的笑：“凡士林在‘别的事’上也很好用。”而Robert从来都无法抵挡他这样的表情。

他撑起自己，打算准备前戏，不过被拦住了。

“不，就这样就好。对我下手温柔点就行。”

在进入前Robert往自己的阴茎上，Marco的后穴上涂抹了大量凡士林。Marco把手伸到背后，握住Robert 的手，拉到自己嘴边，覆盖住自己的嘴唇。

“你又要害我哭出来了。这办公室的隔音效果可没那么好。”

他自然是对的，在他们私会的几周里，Robert头一次觉得自己办公室所处的这座独立的小楼还不错，他的办公室又只有一个小小的窗子。但如果声响太大，外面路过的人还是会听到动静。Robert捂着Marco的嘴，掩盖着他的哭声和呻吟声。他能感受到Marco舔咬着，甚至吮吸着自己的掌心，酥酥麻麻的感觉让他愈加兴奋。

Robert缓缓地进入了Marco，享受着这美妙的一刻，高温的内壁紧紧地包裹着他。他知道Marco正在努力的放松，好接纳自己的硕大，但在这个体位下则更为困难。Marco也能感觉到自己入口被塞得满满的，扩张到了极限。这让Robert从欲望中清醒。

当他终于深深地埋进Marco体内时，他伸手抚摸着，一路向下。Marco也配合地抬起胯部，好让他的手能抚慰到自己的阴茎，再也没有东西能阻止他们了。Robert紧紧地贴在Marco的背后，一手捂住他的嘴，一手包裹着他的阴茎。Marco也尽可能的弓起后背，让彼此双双攀上欲望的高峰。

性爱和汗水的味道让空气变得厚重，充斥着让人面红耳赤的喘息和呜咽，夹杂着模模糊糊的哭声，和Robert抽插时粘腻的水声混杂在一起。Robert的手不断摩挲着，他有意让Marco更加失控。他能感受到Marco在不住的颤抖，在自己的臂弯中痉挛着，一口咬在了自己的掌心上，紧紧地抓住了自己，这一切足够让Robert冲上顶点。在力竭之前，他喊着Marco的名字，射了出来。  
躺在这里，一个赤裸、汗津津又喘息不止的Marco 就这样温驯的伏在自己身下，这感觉太好了。但不知怎地，他又为此感到羞愧。某种意义上讲，是他引诱了Marco，让Marco吞下禁果。他本不该想要这些的，他本不该想要和自己做爱的。他把额头抵在Marco的后颈处，用嘶哑的声音在他耳旁啜嗫着自己的忏悔。

“对不起Marco，为我对你所做的一切。你本该得到更好的初次体验，被温柔得捧在掌心，得到甜蜜而火热的爱，在舒适的大床上做爱。而你现在只能在这里，在这间办公室里和我做爱。你值得更好的，比这里好非常多的……”

Marco翻过身，把Robert压在自己身下。Robert这时才发现他是多么的矫健有力。他的眼中闪着怒火，声音却又是轻柔的。

“不，Robert，你搞错了，我就想要这样，这就是我想要的。起初我根本不知道自己想要什么，我甚至不知道自己能要什么。这些过量的感情只会让我手足无措、惊惧害怕。”

Robert点了点头，他知道Marco所言句句皆是真心，但他还是无法停止自己的负罪感。

Marco的目光柔和了下来，他向Robert提问到：“你呢？之前也有别人对你做过这样的事吗……？我是说，就像你对我做的一样。”

“有过，很久之前的事了，在波茨南，是个德国人。他不是我的第一个男人，但他让我认清了自己：我只有和另一个男人在一起的时候才会感觉到快乐。男人对我而言并不是没有女人时的替代品，我也并不是因为男人不会怀孕才和男人在一起的。”

他话中的潜台词让Marco意识到他现在不能推开他。他缓缓躺下，脸颊贴着Robert的胸膛，感受着他强有力的臂膀紧紧地拥抱着自己。

“我觉得我也是这样，我是说我也只能在和另一个男人在一起的时候感到快乐。”

Robert叹了口气，摩挲着Marco 的头发答道：“是啊，可能情况就是这样了，Marco。”

“我一直知道自己与其他人不一样。我从书里，从学校旁人的言语里，从大学生活里发现了。但我从来没想过了解更多。在遇到你之前我从未想过有一天自己会体验这些事，是你让我找到真我与生机。我在你身上找到了自我，发现了真正的我。我之前一直觉得这不可能。”

Marco讲到这里停顿了一下，他思索着，他要确保Robert能理解他想表达的意思，所以他犹豫着，拿不准该如何组织语言。

“我想要的是你，Robert。不止是你的外貌，更是你的为人与品质。我想更加了解你。这和我们工作中的上下级关系无关。在工作中我观察过你，你真的是一个诚实而正直的人，这也让我发现自己原来是如此的尊敬你。”

在Marco看不到的地方。Robert 的眼眶湿润了，这是喜悦的泪水。他能理解Marco的想表达的意思，这些话让他明白了，自己为与Marco在一起的快乐时光所冒的险并不是愚蠢而冒进的。他激动的说不出话，紧紧地把Marco抱在自己怀里，低下头在Marco的头顶温柔地落下一吻。这个赤裸着蜷缩在他怀中的男人是他除了家人外最珍贵的宝物。Robert不知道他们之间究竟算怎么回事，但有一件事是明确的，只要Marco还想和他在一起，他就绝对不会离开Marco。即使他们所能拥有的一切，也不过是在这间小办公室中那些须臾之间的幸福。

看起来Marco也是这么想的，他撑起身子看向Robert，姿势亲密，温柔地抚摸着他的脸颊。这样的温柔反而让Robert的心瞬间因痛疼而紧缩着。

“我不知道这是什么，无法言说。但这并不重要。我不知道这将如何解决或者我们之间可以拥有什么。但我知道我想要，我想和你在一起，希望我们都是这么想的。我们之间并不是游戏，也无需掩饰。我想与你做爱，拥抱你。亲吻你，赤裸的躺在你的怀中。我想更加了解你，那个真实的你。多希望你也是如此。”

“我也是如此，胜过一切。”Robert发自真心的回答到。

Marco开心地松了一口气，又俯下身子蜷缩在Robert的胸膛上。他们静静的依偎在一起，享受着这无忧无虑的时光，心跳声渐渐重合，如此幸福而靥足。但他们不可能就这样一直依偎在一起，几分钟后，Marco不情不愿的离开了Robert的怀抱。

“我得走了，在这里呆太久了。不过我们能应付得了。如果有人问起，你可以说是我来和你讲今天都发生了什么。”

Robert突然觉得心里十分不安，他怎么能忘记这点？他太过迷恋Marco了，以至于忽略了自己的职责。他猛地坐起来，这时Marco已经整理好自己的仪表了。

“发生了什么，Marco？”

“具体报告你得明天找Łukasz要了。他是个好人，你的小组也是。Robert，你该为他们感到骄傲。我们在商量修改厂里的安全章程，不是光在铸造车间里推行，而是着眼于厂里的每一个角落。这是真的，我正想和你谈谈这个。如果你允许的话我想让Łukasz来帮我，前提是他也同意。”

Robert起身。

“不，别这样。真不想就这样离开你。让我这样记住你。”

Marco跪下，最后一次吻了Robert。这是一个激烈而热情的吻，胜过千言万语，无声的表达着他的意愿。然后他就打开了门锁，开了一道缝，溜了出去。

Robert知道自己这是在冒险。办公室门没锁，他却这样赤裸的躺在了地板上。他该尽快起身让一切恢复正常了，可他现在却动弹不得。他没想到有朝一日自己会再度经历这样的感情。直到……  
眼泪顺着脸颊滑下，令他震惊，他曾觉得自己已经不会再为什么而哭泣了，但这是个例外。他也一度觉得自己心的一部分已经被永久的封闭起来了。他放任自己静静的流泪，喜悦与痛苦交加。他曾觉得自己永远地失去了爱人的能力，但如今又失而复得。他因为这莫大的幸福而止不住的流泪，但又害怕这样的幸福转瞬即逝，注定以心碎收场。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALL CREDIT TO 漁火


End file.
